Keshet Serpent
Keshet Enfys Serpent is a 2018-introduced and next-generation character. He is the eldest son and child of Kanani Ānuenue and Ampiji Serpent. A helpful ladies' man, on the destiny conflict he would be a Roybel due to liking his destiny but also dating Harsha Piercer-Asgardian. Character Personality Keshet is that very popular and out there guy, being very sociable and easy to flow with. He has a lot of friends due to this, and often has to help his brother Arcus with his socialising. Keshet is helpful, as it has been drilled into him from a very young age. He is the perfect gentleman, always being kind and considerate to others. He is seen to be a perfect gentleman to adults, but his friends know he's very much out there. Keshet is super sweet, playful, and very optimistic, and belives dreams come true. He is quite like his mother in other ways as well, such as inheriting her guitar skills and gorgeous singing voice. He has actually inherited his father's rainbow magic, amongst other things. Appearance Keshet is very handsome. He has rather dark skin, which is lighter than his father's and darker than his mother. He has blonde hair like his father but his hair falls in slight waves across his head. He is very muscular. He has his grandmother's circular face. Hobbies and Interests Hip-Hop Keshet loves to sing and dance hip-hop. He is actually a very good rapper, and his godmother Anita influenced him a lot. Dancing Keshet is a very good dancer, like most of his siblings. He is actually best at lyrical dancing, though he does love hip-hop. Myths How They Go Main Article: https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rainbow_Serpent%7CRainbow Serpent How Does Keshet Fit Into It? As the oldest child of the current Rainbow Serpent, Keshet is destined to take his role. Viewpoint on Destiny Keshet does like his Destiny, but he wants to stay with his girlfriend Harsha as well. Relationships Family Parents *They're so proud of him *Keshet respects his parents *"Dad will kill me if I do That, sorry." **He'll probably say that to his dying days. Arcus Ānuenue *Arcus is kinda jealous of his charm *Still best bros though *Most of Arcus's friends were introduced to him by Kesh *Most of Keshy's As were helped to study for by Arco Amitola Ānuenue-Serpent *Everyone loves little Ami *They both do dance videos together *Don't hurt Tola or you are dead. Friends Castor Onchestus Keshet actually met the son of Kadyn and Elpidios Onchestus when his parents were on tour and the two struck a quick interaction, but they really got to know each other later at EAH. Keshet laughs at all of Castor’s bad jokes, while Castor keeps Keshet enternally stocked with apple. TBC Toni Jakuta Toni and Keshet are both very good dancers, and so they struck up a friendship when the family friends met each other for the first time. Toni and Keshet are constantly dancing toghether, and Toni often Kesh her brothe as a means of endearment. She can also translate Arcus's technical speech for Kesh. Romance Harsha Piercer-Asgardian TBA Quotes Trivia * When he was nine to ten, his parents were on a world tour, and he would rap during the concerts. * His birthday is April 5th (the day Phoenix saw her first rainbow). * He is three years older than Arcus, seven years older then Amitola at 17 years old. Category:The Next Generation of Students Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Roybels Category:Australian Aboriginal Mythology Category:Hawaiian Mythology